My First LOVE
by Amtrs7227
Summary: Naruto gadis manis yg tomboy. Tidak kenal dengan apa itu cinta malah jatuh cinta! sama dua cowok sekaligus! gimana ceritanya? siapa yg dia pilih? cinta pertamanya? ataukah orang yg tulus mencintainya?  gomen gak bisa bikin summary


.

.

.

Disclamer © Mas Kasih Molto *dihajar chara Masashi Kishimoto* "Sori sori gue gak sengaja yg bener tuh Masashi Kishimoto"

Rate : K - T

Genre : Romance, gak tau. Humor, garing

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, ItaKyu, DLL (kalo sempet)

Naruto : 16

Sasuke : 17

Gaara : 17

Kyubi : 20

Itachi : 21

A/N : Hanya iseng isengan bikin Fanfic, dan al-Hasil jadi kaya gini. Mumpung masih pemula, jadi acak acakan kaya gini deh (^_^)V

GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! JANGAN LIKE! Lebih baik klik BACK matiin modem, matiin komputer, cuci kaki, cuci tangan, naik ke atas tempat tidur, baca Do'a, langsung BOBO!

HAPPY READING MINNA-san

.

.

.

"My First LOVE"

.

.

.

KONOHA 23-April-2011, 06.30 W.S.T (Waktu Se Tempat)

CIT...CIT...CIT...

Suara burung-burung kecil yg sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Para induk sudah semangat sibuk kanan sibuk kiri mencari pangan untuk anak-anaknya tercinta. Dan para wargapun sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada yang sedang membuka toko, lari pagi, berangkat kerja maupun sekolah, dan ada pula yg sedang melempar lempar panci(?), seperti saat ini...

"Naru-chan habiskan dulu makananmu baru pergi!" ujar ( bentak ) wanita cantik barambut merah panjang dan bermata _violet_yg bukan lain adalah Kushina Namikaze atau bisa dibilang Kushina Uzumaki. Dan para readers pasti tahu siapa yg sedang kena omelan Nona Khushina yg Cantik Jelita ini. Ya dia adalah anak dari Kushina Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze, yg para readers kenal adalah Naruto Namikaze anak yg ceria dan hyperactive. "tidak ah kaa-chan Naru udah kenyang~ " kata Naruto pada ibunya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes no jutsu yg mampu meluluhkan hati orang lain, termasuk ibunya yg dikenal sangat galak. "Ukh~ Naru-chan kamu manis banget ci~ " kata Khushina sambil mencubit pipi tembam anak bungsunya itu "auh ahan ahih, hihi hanu meah hih~ (aduh kaa-chan sakit, pipi Naru merah nih~) " ucap Naruto tak jelas "hehehe...Maaf ya lagian kamu lucu banger ci~" ujar Kushina dengan wajah WATADOSnya seakan akan tahu apa perkataan Naruto yg tak jelas tadi.

"heh KUSHINA udah jangan cubit cubit pipi imouto gue. Eh lady fox cepet nanti gue telat nih! Gue tunggu lo didepan ngerti? Inget GPL!" bentak cewek CANTIK berambut panjang sepunggung dan bermata merah yg pupilnya sempit seperti kucing, yang kita kenal bulan lain adalah Kyubi Namikaze cewek sangar, jenius, pintar olahraga, berantem, dan dalam bidang apapun, dan ia juga pintar dalam membuat alat alat pelacak/pengintai. Yah~ walaupun begitu sesempurna apapun manusia pasti punya kelemahan termasuk Kyubi, walaupun Jenius dan Sangar ia tetap lemah dalam dua hal, yg pertama seni dan yg ke dua adalah NARUTO, ya ia lemah terhadap Naruto dan arena itu pula ia terkena penyakit SISTER complex.

"apa LO bilang killer FOX? gini gini GUE juga nyokap LO. Heh! Kalau gak ada GUE dijamin lo gak bakal idup di dunia ni. Ngerti LO!" _'ouch...gawat kaa-chan udah marah gara gara omongan aneki, duhh gimana nih~ '_ batin Naruto "kaa-chan...nee-chan...udah jangan bertengkar...lagi...hiks...nanti...Naru...nangis...nich~" ucap Naruto diiringi dengan isakan dan jurus mautnya yaitu puppy eyes no jutsu! Dan uwo~ berhasil! Good job Naru kamu bisa menaklukkan dua orang yg tak bisa akur itu! Bakhan kau membuatnya lebih parah, lihatlah wajah mereka baik baik! Wajah mereka berdua mereka berdua memerah karena blusing melihat wajahmu yg imut itu. Dan kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyubi memegang hidungnya agar tidak mimisan, karena bila mimisan jatuhlah harga diri Kyubi yg sangat sangar dan tidak tertandingi itu. "kyaa...kawai~ Naru-chan ku sungguh manis~ " kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yg agak panjang sedikit bermata _sappire_yg sangat mirip Naruto, bila naruto adalah lelaki pasti mereka berdua sangat mirip dan lelaki itu akan menjadi Naruto fersi dewasa tetapi itu tidak bisa terjadi kearena Naruto adalah seorang perempuan.

"tou-chan!" kaget, ya itulah yg espresi yg Naruto tunjukkan ketika bertemu dengan laki laki yg dipanggilnya ayah tersebut. "Naru-chan kenapa?sepertinya gak suka ya dengan kehadiran tou-chan ya disini?" kata laki laki itu yg kita kenal dan kita ketahui adalah ayahnya naruto yg bernama Minato Namikaze. "bukan begitu kok tou-chan Naru seneng kok kalau ada tou-chan disini, kan jarang jarang ketemu ama tou-chan yg artis SEPANJANG MASA~ " kata Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya yg mampu membuat orang di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri, kecuali Kyubi. Mau tahu kenapa hanya Kyubi yg tidah takut dengan cengiran rubahnya Naruto?mau tahu?mau tahu?mau ta- *dibekeb* _(Readers: "heh banya bacod lo! udah kasih tahu aja kali! lagian 'gue' pengen tahu apa yg dirasain sama Kyubi-chan yg CANTIK seantero jagad" MIKI: "hah apalo kata? killer gitu dibilang cantik? *dihajar kyubi* ouch Kyubi-chan kamu kejam amat ci~" KYUBI: "udah cepet balik ke cerita!" MIKI: "OK, OK, BACK TO STORY~)_ karena ia sangat bangga dengan senyuman rubah milik Naruto karena dapat melumpuhkan orang disekitarnya kecuali UCHIHA bersaudara, karena mereka menganggap senyuman rubah itu adalah senyuman malaikat,aneh khan? Ya sungguh aneh.

"udah ya kaa-chan, tou-chan Naru pengen berangkat sekolah dulu" dengan cengirannya dan semangat berapi apinya Naruto keluar dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mengejar kakak perempuannya yg sudah keluar dan menunggunya di mobil hitam yang bercorak merah seperti awan. Ya kalian pasti tahu kenapa mobilnya Kyubi berwarna hitam bercorak merah seperti awan itu khan? Karena ia adalah salah satu anggota gank AKATSUKI yg terdiri dari 10 orang yg sangat terkenal diseluruh dua kota besar ini; konohagakure dan sunagakure.

Blam

"chibi imouto lama banget si? Kaya SIPUT aja!" bentak Kyubi dengan penekanan pada kata Siput. "huh~ baka aneki jahat~" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal _'Kyaaa~ imutz banged si imouto gue~ TAPI! Kyubi lo harus sabar nanti kalau lo teriak disini memalukan banged! Harga diri lo sebagai killer fox atau red devil bakal jatoh di depan imouto lo sendiri! Sabar, sabar~'_ batin Kyubi teriak teriak gak jelas karena imoutoNya yg lucunya Naujubileh. Setelah selesai dengan acara teriak teriaknya Kyubi yg gak jelas ia langsung menStater mobil AKAD Nikahnya *digaplok* eh salah deng yg bener AKATSUKInya ia langsung tancap gas menuju Konoha Univercity yg biasa disingkat KU.

Brum~

Setelah mendengar dengungan merdu mobilnya Kyubi, Kushina langsung tancap gas untuk melihat keberangkatan anak anaknya tercinta "Kyu-chan, Naru-chan hati hati dijalan ya sayang~" kata (baca: teriak) Kushina sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya. "iya...dadah kaa-chan~" kata (baca: teriak) Naruto dengan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil untuk melihat kaa-chanNya, melihat kaa-chanNya melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto maka Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya dan sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya

~*~*~*~ Naruto POV ~*~*~*~

Kon'nichiwa minna-San watashi wa Naruto Naruto Namikaze desu~

Aku adalah siswi Konoha Senior High School yg sering disingkat dengan KSHS. Sekolah ini sangat terkenal dan yg masuk ke sekolah ini adalah orang orang yg beruntung, dan salah satunya adalah aku. Mungkin karena nilaiku yg diatas rata rata dan karena Kepala Sekolah juga pemilik sekolah adalah kekek dan nenekku? Entahlah aku tak tahu. Dan kebanyakan yg bisa masuk ke sekolah ini adalah orang orang terpandang.

Bukan hanya kualitas sekolah yg bagus tetapi bajunya juga bagus. Aku sangat suka dengan baju model desaind nenekku ini. Untuk baju KSHS perempuannya adalah baju bermodel seperti Sailor Moon, tetapi ini berbeda karena rok yg KSHS pakai adalah rok mini yg bermodel kotak kotak berwarna hitam dan biru muda yg cerah dan kemeja berwarna putih sebagai atasannya, dikantong kemeja tersebut terdapat lambang KSHS. Tidak lupa dengan dasinya yg berwarna dan motif serupa dengan rok. Kalau yg laki laki pakai hampir sama dengan yg dipakai dengan anak perempuan tetapi bedanya anak laki laki memakai celana dan dasi panjang yg berwarna dan motif yg serupa dengan punya perempuan yaitu warna biru dan hitam dengan moif kotak kotak.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan KSHS, Konoha Univercity juga seperti itu tetapi berwarna merah dan hitam. Dasinya juga begitu marna dan motifnya sama, juga berwarna merah dan hitam. Tetapi ada tambahannya yaitu gelang berwarna merah dan hitam untuk perempuan (di dalam gelangnya ada ID para murid perempuan). Sedangkan anak laki laki adalah jam tangan berwarna merah dan hitam para siswa bebas memilih (juga ada ID didalamnya). Dan Konoha Univercity memiliki cirri khas sendiri yaitu seragamnya ditentukan berbeda dengan kampus yg lain yg hanya memakai pakaian bebas saja, yah~ walaupun Konoha Univercity juga memakai pakaian bebas (hanya hari sabtu). Letak KSHS dan KU bersebelahan, dari rumah ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

~*~*~* Normal POV *~*~*~

~*~*~* 15 menit kemudian *~*~*~

"hey chibi imouto bangun! Udah sampe tuh disekolah lo" bentak Kyubi karena melihat adik kesayangannya yg tidur dengan tidak etisnya sampai sampai air liurnya mengalir bagaikan sungai. "emmm...ngantuk~" Kata Naruto dan masih tetap melanjutkan tidurnya, Kyubi sangat kesal terhadap sifat adiknya yg sangat MALAS itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak menyerah ia memikirkan cara agar bisa membangunkan adiknya yg peMalas itu, dan Aha! Muncullah bola lampu yg sangat cerah diatas kepala Kyubi pertanda bahwa ia mendapatkan ide cermelang "imouto bangun cepat! Lihat disana ada nenek jadi jadian!" teriak Kyubi sambil menggoncang goncangkan tubuk imoutonya itu. Dan al-Hasil Naruto terbangun dan sangat kaget dengan apa yg dibilang anekinya itu, ya Naruto tahu dengan yg dimaksud Kyubi siapa itu 'Nenek Jadi Jadian' dia adalah nenek naruto yaitu Tsunade Namikaze istri dari Jiraya Namikaze "eh mana? Mana? Mana Baa-chan?" Naruto celingak celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tidak menemukan siapa yg dimaksud. "huh...aneki mana gak ada tu baa-chanNya?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal "hehehehehe gomen, gomen, yaudah masuk gih sono dan jangan lupa lap tuh iler lo yg udah kaya sungai" melihat adiknya yg cemberut itu membuat tawa Kyubi bertambah lebar. "huh yawdah aku ke kelas dulu" Naruto langsung keluar. Melihat Naruto keluar Kyubi langsung menStater mobilnya untuk menuju ke KU.

Sesampainya didepan kelas Naruto langsung membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar. "Kon'nichiwa minna-San" kata (baca: teriak) Naruto hingga membuat yg lainnya keget dan menutup telinga mereka masing masing karena mereka takut akibat teriakan Naruto tersebut menyebabkan ketulian permanen. "hey DOBE teriakan mu itu bisa menyebabkan tuli mendadak tahu!" kata cowok berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam bermodel err...Pantat Ayam *dicidori* bermata onix a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha "hehehehe Teme gomen, gomen" kata Naruto dengan cengiran 5 jarinya. "huhh...baiklah. Tapi sebagai hukumannya kau harus menteraktirku Jus Tomat Keluaran Terbaru, ngerti?" kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yg dapat membuat anak perempuan keleper keleper. "huhh...baiklah~" dengus Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yg berada di pojok kiri dekat jendela, tentu saja senangku dengan SasuTemePantatAyam. Bahkan disekolah terdapat pepatah bahwa dimana ada NARUTO pasti ada SASUKE, dan sebaliknya dimana ada SASUKE pasti ada NARUTO, benar benar pepatah aneh.

"Naruto boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya anak laki laki berambut merah _maroon _dengan tato 'AI' di kening sebelah kanannya a.k.a Gaara no Sabaku. "eh?" hanya itulah kata yg keluar dari mulut Naruto, karena Gaara yg dikenal jarang bicara malah bicara padanya. "ayo ikuti aku" kata Gaara. "hmm..." gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk lemah.

'_emang mau bucara apa sih dia?'_ batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk para Readers silahkan mau REVIEWS mau tidak SILAHKAN


End file.
